disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1975
]] ]] '']] '']] ]] Theatrical releases Feature films *February 6 - ''The Strongest Man in the World *March 21 - Escape to Witch Mountain *June 20 - Bambi is re-issued to theaters *July 1 - The Apple Dumpling Gang *July 9 - One of Our Dinosaurs is Missing *November 21 - Treasure Island is re-issued to theaters *December 20 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is re-issued to theaters for the sixth time *December 25 - Ride a Wild Pony debuts in Australia Shorts *October - The Reluctant Dragon (re-issue) *December 20 - Fantasy on Skis *December 25 - The Madcap Adventures of Mr. Toad Events *October 4 - Yale Gracey, Imagineer, retires Character debuts *July 1 - Russell Donovan, Magnolia Dusty Clydesdale, Theodore and Amos, Frank Stillwell, Homer McCoy, Bobby Bradley, Clovis Bradley, Celia Bradley Theme parks *January 15 - Space Mountain at Magic Kingdom opens to the public. *June 15 - America on Parade debuts at both Disneyland and the Magic Kingdom and runs until September 6, 1976. People Births *January 2 - Dax Shepard (comedian, actor, writer, director, and podcast host) *January 3 **Jason Marsden (actor, voice actor, director, and producer) **Danica McKellar (actress) **Thomas Bangalter (musician) *January 5 - Bradley Cooper (actor and filmmaker) *January 17 - Freddy Rodriguez (actor, comedian, and screenwriter) *January 29 - Sara Gilbert (actress) *February 2 - Katherine Von Till (actress) *February 17 - Raymond S. Persi (animator, director, and voice actor) *February 22 - Drew Barrymore (actress, film director, screenwriter, producer, and model) *February 23 - Robert Lopez (songwriter and composer) *February 27 - Jennifer Cody (dancer, actress, and voice actress) *March 8 - Liza del Mundo (actress and voice actress) *March 11 - Josh Robert Thompson (actor, voice actor, impressionist, and comedian) *March 21 - Kristen Anderson-Lopez (actress, voice actress, composer, and songwriter) *April 3 - Aries Spears (actor, voice artist, and comedian) *April 6 - Zach Braff (actor, director, screenwriter, and producer) *April 13 - Lou Bega (musician) *April 15 - Elissa Knight (voice actress and Pixar employee) *April 17 - Jason J. Lewis (actor and voice actor) *April 19 - Hugh O'Conor (actor, director, and writer) *May 2 - David Beckham (athlete) *May 3 - Christina Hendricks (actress and voice actress) *May 9 - Chris Diamantopoulos (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *May 10 - Julie Nathanson (voice actress, actress, and dancer) *May 12 - Anne Meson (show host and singer) *May 17 - Rufus Jones (actor, voice actor, and writer) *May 24 - Will Sasso (comedian, actor, voice actor, and podcaster) *May 27 - Jamie Oliver (chef, restaurateur, and media personality) *May 29 - Mel B (recording artist, singer, songwriter, musician, dancer, actress, voice actress, author, television presenter, talent competition judge, and model) *June 1 - Professor Elemental (actor and singer) *June 4 **Russell Brand (comedian, actor, radio and television presenter, singer, columnist, and author) **Angelina Jolie (actress, voice actress, film director, producer, and humanitarian) **Theo Rossi (actor and producer) *June 12 - Stephanie Szostak (actress) *June 25 - Linda Cardellini (actress and voice actress) *June 27 - Tobey Maguire (actor and film producer) *July 19 - Reuben Langdon (stunt actor, motion capture actor, martial artist, and voice actor) *July 20 **Jason Raize (actor, voice actor, and singer) **Judy Greer (actress and voice actress) *August 7 - Charlize Theron (actress, producer, director, and fashion model) *August 11 - Roger Craig Smith (voice actor and former stand-up comedian) *August 12 - Casey Affleck (actor, film director, screenwriter, and producer) *August 18 - Kaitlin Olson (actress, voice actress, and comedian) *August 24 - Erin Cottrell (actress and voice actress) *August 28 - Eugene Byrd (actor and voice actor) *August 29 **Dante Basco (actor, voice actor, dancer, and rapper) **Jeffrey Nicholas Brown (actor and voice actor) *August 31 - Sara Ramirez (singer-songwriter and actress) *September 16 - Toks Olagundoye (actress, voice actress, writer, and producer) *September 17 - Jimmie Johnson (racing driver and actor) *September 18 - Charlie Finn (film and television actor) *September 20 - Moon Bloodgood (actress and model) *September 23 - Kip Pardue (actor and model) *September 30 - Christopher Jackson (actor, voice actor, and singer) *October 3 - Alanna Ubach (actress, model, voice actress, and singer) *October 5 **Scott Weinger (actor, voice actor, writer, and producer) **Kate Winslet (actress, voice actress, and singer) *October 9 - Artie Esposito (puppeteer) *October 11- Nat Faxon (actor, voice actor, comedian, and screenwriter) *October 16 - Kellie Martin (actress and voice actress) *October 22 - Jesse Tyler Ferguson (actor and comedian) *November 2 - Danny Cooksey (actor, singer, voice artist, and comedian) *November 28 - Sunny Mabrey (actress and model) *December 10 - Emmanuelle Chriqui (actress and voice actress) *December 12 - Mayim Bialik (actress, voice actress, and neuroscientist) Deaths *June 28 - Rod Serling (screenwriter, novelist, television producer, and narrator) *July 2 - James Robertson Justice (actor) *August 5 - Bob Karp (comic writer) *October 6 - Henry Calvin (actor) Artists joined *Randy Cartwright - Animator on Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Lion King, and The Princess and the Frog. *Ed Gombert - Animator/Storyboard Artist who worked on The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, The Lion King, and Mulan. *Ron Husband - Animator on The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and The Lion King. *Ted Kierscey - Effects Animator on The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and The Lion King. *Dan Hansen - Layout Artist/Artistic Coordinator on Aladdin, Pocahontas, Hercules, and The Emperor's New Groove. *Daniela Bielecka - Background Artist on The Rescuers and The Fox and the Hound. *Jim Coleman - Background Artist on The Fox and the Hound, The Great Mouse Detective, The Little Mermaid, and Beauty and the Beast. es:1975 fr:1975 Category:Years in Disney history